Nights like these only come once
by khkrazy
Summary: A summer night concert with your best friend and you're favorite band is always awesome but this...well this was monumental. Akuroku metioned Soriku. Revamped :D


**More randomness from yours truly...idk where this shit is coming from..this story is based off and erotic fantasy me and my friend Gabby were talking about**...**but enough about my fangirlinggg**

**Discalimer**-**Character's arent mine...neither are the song lyrics.**

**The name of the group is called "Blood on the Dance Floor." your should totally listen to it so the story makes more sense but read either way..okay enough of me go ahead and read**

**REVAMPED BITCHESSS! lol jk R&R**

* * *

Nights like these only come once

"Roooxxaasss!" yelled Sora from outside the front door

"Roxas!"

The blond sighed and walked over to let in the brunette.

"What?" he asked sleepily scratching at his messy spikes

"Hellloo get up!" he yelled

"Why?" questioned Roxas

Sora stormed into the house and turned to face Roxas with his hands on his hips.

"Now Roxas...don't tell you don't know what today is."

He looked around quizzically "Should I?"

The brunette looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Today is August 13th, what does the mean to you."

Roxas's eyes grew huge and he yelled "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" as he ran back upstairs.

Sora smiled and nodded "Took you long enough." he mumbled following his friend upstairs.

He stepped into the room to see Roxas in a frenzy tossing clothes everywhere frantically spouting profanity.

"Damn it...where is my shirt?"

Sora bent over picking an all black tee with white writing off the bean bag chair. "This one?" he asked holding it up

"Yes!" he cheered charging over to Sora and snatching it from his hands.

"Rude?"

"My bad...just feeling kinda crazy."

"This concert is gonna be epic." said Sora smiling

"Oh hell yes." agreed the blond "I'm gonna go get washed and all that shit and then were outta here kay?"

"Mmhhmm."

Roxas scampered off to the bathroom with his towel and other clothes, Sora sat outside the door while the blond took his shower, it seemed weird but him and Roxas always sat talked while the other was in the shower.

"Dude...I'm so effin pumped...the freaking Nymphomaniacs man."

"I knoooww right! I'm so ridiculously excited...I can't wait till see Axel."

Sora rolled his eyes "Yeah, he's hot but you know who I like." he said in a sing-song voice.

The blond sighed "Yeah...I know Riku and his guitar...and no doubt he's definitely hot, and he has those sexy eyes like Axel that I love...but Axel's voice." The very thought made him shudder.

"It makes me jizz in my pants."

Sora made a face "Ew Rox...thats gross." he said laughing lightly

"Its true though...especially his face tats and his piercings, the snake bites and the tongue ring."

Sora giggled "I bet you'd like to know what he does what that."

Roxas sighed and turned the temperature of the water way down fighting back the inevitable.

"Okay Sor...change of subject."

"Why...Roxas that's disgusting!"

"I can't help myself...he's gorgeous."

"So I was thinking we could swing by Hot Topic and grab some of their stretch bands."

"The bracelet things?"

"Mhhmm."

"Alright." he said turning off the faucet and stepping out of the shower and toweling his hair and body dry. He slid in to his all black skinny jeans putting on his "Nymphomaniacs" T-Shirt last admiring the faces of the band members on the front as he ran his finger over Axel's picture right on the front with tongue out sensually showing his erotic piercing.

"Rox? You done in there?"

He turned around and opened the door and put his feet on his converses "Yeah...my bad."

The brunette rolled his eyes "Staring at that damn shirt aren't you?"

"Mhmm"

"I never should have bought that for you"

"Oh whatever...too late now...its my most prized possession."

"Its a shirt!

"Yeah...with Axel on the front!"

Sora sighed "Alright, I won't argue with you about _your husband._"

Roxa giggled "Yes...one day I will marry that man."

"Whatever lets just get the hell over to Hot Topic...I'm sure were not the only ones buying stuff for them on the day of their concert."

Roxas shrugged "That's true...alright but I need my stuff unless were gonna come back here."

"We won't have time."

"Okay well then I wanna go put on some eyeliner and I think I wanna wear my lip ring tonight." he said flashing a smile

"Yeah...alright...I kinda want some eyeliner too." he cheered walking over to Roxas's room.

The blond stood in front of the mirror applying the black pencil to his upper and lower lids bringing out the intensity of his already extremely blue eyes. He stared into the mirror as he placed the backing on his diamond lip stud.

"What do you think?" he asked turning to face Sora

"I think if we get close enough, Axel is gonna jump off the stage and screw you."

"Why thank you, you look sexy as all fuck too."

Sora fanned his hand feigning embarrassment. "Alright alright...on with the show."

Sora checked his pocket for the tickets and nodded when he reassured himself that they were safe before exiting out the front door trailing behind his friend.

* * *

The line at Hot Topic was ridiculous people were lined up hallway around the store with Nymphomaniacs shirts on.

Roxas sighed "Do we _really _need these bracelets."

"Rox...our tickets are V.I.P were front row and we don't have to wait in line to get in, we have nothing but time to kill."

The blond shrugged and then got all giddy "Dude...were front row!"

"I know."said Sora smiling equally bright

Soon enough the two moved to the front of the line and were ecstatic when there were exactly two bracelets left.

"This is so our day." cheered Sora

"Alright..." said Roxas walking away sliding the bracelet onto his wrist "Cab or your car?"

"Cab...well go half."

Roxas nodded in agreeance, Sora raised his hand trying to flag down a cab. Eventually a little yellow car slowed down a pulled over to the curb the two slid in a closed the door.

The driver smiled "Let me guess...you two are going to Destiny for the concert."

"Fuck yes!" cheered the blond

"Alright..then I'll hurry it up." he said pulling off the main streets onto the expressway.

After a short ride, the cab slowed to a stop in front of the club with the word _Destiny _in giant gold letters on the roof with sparkling spotlights beaming down on to the massive crowd. The boys exited the car handing the cabbie a twenty, he nodded and pulled off down the street, they marched up to the front of the line handing the ticket taker their amazing V.I.P tickets.

He looked them over thoroughly "I'm not 100% sure these are legit boys." he said examining them closer.

Roxas's eyes got huge "That's not possible we paid 180 bucks for those...each."

"Alright...alright...just lemme go check with my manager." he said scurrying away.

Roxas's heart sped up pounding heavily in his chest "This is not happening." he mumbled shaking his head

"This is not happening."

Sora stared relentlessly at the window waiting for the ticket taker to return, he came back nodding.

"Yup..you boys are all clear..your stamp was just fading though..."

The both let out massive sighs of relief "Next time just make sure this," he said pointing to the gold symbol in the corner of the ticket

"Doesn't get anything on it...that includes sweat from excited hands." he said returning their ticket stubs

Sora shook his head furiously "Will do."

When they walked pass several people who were still waiting in line a lot of them sighed and gave the two boys dirty looks but they just smiled and continued in.

"Lets go get in the front now cause the mosh pit is gonna be right here, this way we have less fighting to do."

"We are so damn close man, Ill be able to practically touch Riku."'

Roxas stood in his spot watchign as the rest of the people began to flood through "This concert is going to be amazing...no beyond amazing. Orgamic even.

"Indeed it will." Sora placing his hand on the blond's shoulder "I can't wait."

* * *

The rest of the crowd flooded in and the lights dimmed. Roxas licked his lips with anticipation, The Nymphomaniacs had a knack for spectacular and unprecedented entrances. Roxas could barely contain his excitement.

Sora squealed lightly as Riku walked out onto the stage in a Ring Master's outfit..well sort of a ringmaster's outfit only sluttier.

The sleeves were ripped revealing all of his biceps and the torso was cut triangularly showing his abs as well. The pants clung to him tightly fitting him like another skin, his guitar strap slashed across his front with the instrument on his back.

An electric techno beat played as Riku raised the mic to his lips.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen. Whores and Sluts"_ he announced boldly

_"Step right up, behind this curtain,is where all your fantasies come to life"_ he said pointing to the golden curtain in the middle of the stage that was now illuminated by the silver spotlight

_"This is a place where you can escape"_ he said as the curtain began to lift slowly revealing Axel who was dressed in a red M&M outfit but instead of the "M" there were the letters "S&M"

_"Welcome to CANDYLAND!" _shouted the silverette as the beat dropped and tinsel fell from the sky coating the entire stage. The redhead took the mic from the guitarist and pulled it to his mouth uttering the sexy words lowly as Demyx pounded on the drums and Zexion stood behind him off to and angle playing the bass.

_Let me show you my game_  
_I put those shoes to shame_  
_These rhymes that I write_  
_Make you wanna fuck all night_  
_When we take off our clothes_  
_He sucks me till it snows_  
_I'll fuck his face so hard_

Roxas jumped up and down next to Sora singing, well more or less yelling along with Axel.

_He is my wild card_  
_My sweet and sticky lollipop_  
_Inside this sweet gumdrop_  
_I'm bout to explode_  
_In case you hit the spot_  
_Just taste my tootsie roll_  
_You melt my icicle_  
_I gotta get my fix_  
_Please lick my pixie stick_

The blond practically oragasmed as Axel licked the mic from top to bottom before beginning the chorus_._

_Welcome to Candyland_  
_Ill split your ass in two_  
_So take me by my hand_  
_Lick it up, Slide it down_  
_And satisfy my sweet tooth_  
_Welcome to Candyland_  
_You'll wanna fuck me twice_  
_I'll be your gingerbread man_  
_First time naughty_  
_Second time nice_

The crowd went crazy as the band spewed the last their obscene lyrics. Listening to them was almost as satisfying a sex,almost.

Roxas and Sora leaned close to the stage as they stopped.

"Hey bitches!" yelled Axel harshly making Roxas melt right in his spot.

"Glad to see you could drag you're asses out here...we may not act like but we totally love you guys, especially the sexy ones."

Roxas wasn't sure...it could be his imagination but he was so sure Axel looked right at him when he said that.

"Alright...now enough of that shit..you came here to here some sick ass music right?"

The crowd got loud.

"I can't hear you..I fucking asked you a question...you came here to hear some sick ass music right?"

The crowd got even louder if that were possible.

"Alright then pull out your phones cause the way to my heart...is SEXTING!"

Another beat started as Axel pulled the mic close to him.

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_  
_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_  
_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me! _  
_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Less than three_  
_Is just a tease._  
_Send those nudes_  
_And make me drool._

_Hit me up._  
_Make me cum._  
_Wanna sext? _  
_I'll show you some_!

_Sticky drama _  
_All the way_  
_Want my dick? _  
_You gotta pay!_

Axel leaned over the side of the stage touching hands with the crazed fans.

He reached down and touched Roxas's hand intertwining the blond's fingers with his own with gliding his thumbs over the boy's small palms

_You see what my thumbs can do._  
_Time to use my tongue on you._

He said flicking out his pierced tongue.

Roxas felt his heart stop beating right in his chest as Axel pulled his hand back as he made his way across the stage. The blond turned to face Sora with disbelieving eyes. Sora leaned over close to his ear.

"Dude...I don't know if it was an act but he looked totally into you."

Roxas breathed out slowly trying to calm his racing heart. "This really is the best night of my life." he said into his friend's ear

The concert finally ended and Roxas nearly died of disappointed. The back rows filed out first leaving Sora and Roxas to be one of the last to leave.

"Hey...hey Sor..." said Roxas "Lets go up on stage."

"Are you crazy?" said Sora nervously

"Come on...I just wanna touch the guitars and shit...come on."

Sora sighed "Alright but I swear I don't like this."

"Yeah yeah...whatever." said Roxas slinking off towards the stage before hopping up on it, Sora followed in suit.

"I don't like this." whined the bruntette

"Shut up, and be quite."

Roxas smiled as he made his way behind the half closed curtain where he saw the drumset and two guitar placed in stands behind the microphone. HE smiled running his hands up it.

"Axel _touched _this." he said excitedly

But Sora was to nervous to enjoy the marvelous treasure they had stumbled upon.

"Stop freaking out...don't you see what is in front of us."

"_The _Nymphomaniacs equipment. Aren't you pysched."

Sora smied "Yeah."he answered touching Riku's guitar

"Well well well." said a vocie behind them

"Look like we got ourselves a couple of trespassers."

Sora swallowed hard as he came eye with voices.

Axel and Riku.

Roxas just looked on completely at a loss for words.

Sora on the other hand had plenty to say "Hi! Hi Riku! I think your super sexy and I would totally fuck you any day of the week." he blurted out before cupping his hand to his mouth

The silverette looked at him with a cocked eyebrow "Likewise cutie."

Axel looked down at Roxas "You got nothing to say to blondie?" he asked smugly

Roxas stood up "I would say you're hot but I'm sure you get that all the time." he said placing a hand on his hip trying to act like he wasn't getting complete and total sexual satisfaction just from looking at him.

"You two were some pretty hardcore fans tonight..front and center...mustve fought your way through the mosh pit."

"I'm tougher than I look...so tell me...what exactly is the punishment for tespassers...like ourselves.

Axel smiled "It depends"

"On what?"

"The trespasser."

"So then exactly will _I _be getting." he said stepping closer to Axel.

Axel chuckled lightly under his breath. "The full force of my wrath."

"Well...now I'm intrigued." Sora was amazed how calm Roxas was acting this close to his idol.

"Then I think you're gonna have to follow me back stage."

Roxas bit his lip, he looked back at Sora who was completely dumbfounded and flirtatiously fawning over Riku

He held out his hand to the pyro "Then lead the way."

Roxas looked around nervously as they stood outside of Axel's dressing room. Axel turned Roxas around as he pinned his back to the door, his breath caught in throat. The redhead reached down turning the handle shoving the blond in the room. He took a few steps back and stumbled until he hit the couch and fell back breathing heavily.

"You're really sexy..."

Roxas looked around beginning to fully comprehend what he was about to do.

"For the record my name is Roxas."

"Okay Roxy."

He breathed in quickly, fear building.

"I am 18."

Axel smirked "Never asked." he said leaning in placing a kiss on his soft lips.

Roxas arched up off the couch deepening the kiss, he pulled back half lidded.

"Is your real name Axel?"

The redhead chuckled and then got form off top of him and sat next to him "Yes...its my birth name...and I'm 24 it case you were wondering, are you freaking out about this blondie?" he asked sincerely

Roxas leaned back crossing his legs "Not really." he said returning to his collected self, but all that confidence dissipated every time Axel kissed him and looked at him with those soul piercing electric eyes.

"Stop playing cool Roxy." he said smugly as he reclaimed his spot on top of the blond.

"You want me...there's nothing you can do about that."

Roxas rolled his eyes "So you are just as obnoxious as you seem."

Axel bent down and traced the blond's neck slowly and sensually making him moan. "A-axel."

"Thats better." he whispered into his ear before licking the outer part of it and taking the thin cartilage into his mouth swirling his metal piercing around it. Axel slid his hands up the younger boy's sides slowly slipping off the band T-shirt, he took it off and stared at it.

"I love this picture of myself." said Axel before casting it aside "Ill sign that for you after were finished."

Roxas nodded breathlessly, Axel moved in closer to Roxas's bare torso his lips ghosting over the blond's erect nipples before sweeping his tongue across it slowly.

Axel tugged at the other boys pants slowly slipping them off of him really his erect member hidden by a thin pair of boxers, he breathed harder grabbing at the older boy's shirt.

"This needs to go."

Axel nodded his approval before slipping it off over his head while Roxas set too work on his pants. They stopped staring at each other panting heavily with lust filled eyes. Roxas removed his boxers and Axel did the same leaving the two completely naked. The pyro held out his fingers near the blond's hot and waiting mouth.

"Here." he said quietly

Roxas grabbed his arm and slid three of the fingers into his hot mouth sucking slowly making Axel harder.

The blond released the digits with long slurping noise, Axel sighed and proceeded to turn the boy onto his back.

"Get ready for me." he whispered sending a shudder down Roxas's spine

Axel wasted no time sliding one finger into the boys puckered opening, he leaned down on it moaning wantonly. The pyro moved it around before adding another stretching the opening, scissoring wide making Roxas arch up and beg for more.

"Nngh...Axel."

The redhead inserted a third finger stretching Roxas his fingers gently grazing Roxas's prostate making him plead for Axel.

"Axel...A-Axel I need you."

He felt cold and empty as he removed his fingers but was pleasantly surprised when it was replaced with Axel's burning hot appendage.

"Ahh" Roxas cried as he felt Axel slowly entering him. He stopped when he was fully in.

Roxas let out little pants as Axel sat letting the boy adjust.

"Axel?" he asked nervously

"Yeah?"

"Move."

"You sure now."

"Move."

Axel complied by taking out half of his member and coming back to the opening and them more before fully removing himself and slamming back down on the boys orifice. Roxas dug his nails into the older boy's back scarping desperately begging him for more. Axel lifted up the blond's leg grabbing on to his hip to steady him. He thrust in and mercilessly.

"Ff-fuck...Axel" he groaned

"Shit...you're so damn...nngh...tight." he breathed rocking in and out in a steady sensual rhythm.

"Deeper."

Axel drew in a deep breath plunging himself deeper into the boy.

"Oh god...yes...harder...nngh"

The two began moving erratically quickening their pace as the exhilarating pleasure took over. Axel gripped his hips and he felt that feeling bubbling deep in his abdomen. God he was close. Roxas leaned forward sinking his teeth into Axel's sweaty shoulder mixing pain with pleasure as they climaxed harmoniously. The two fell back bathing in the after glow and all of its glory, Axel slowly pulled out off the boy moving over laying next to him.

"God that was amazing." said Roxas slowly

Axel leaned over and brushed the piece of sweat drenched hair out of his face.

"You're so sexy..." he said for the second time tonight

The blond just giggled and climbed into his chest.

This definitely was the best night of his life.

* * *

**A/N: This story was really random...I started writing it in a notebook and then when I typed it the whole thing changed sooo mcuh...not to mention its the most I've ever managed to write**

**Reviewwww pleasee! XD It brings such joy to my life**


End file.
